


Thoughtless and Reckless

by Kassykins



Series: Love? It's complicated [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: No pairings - Freeform, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), a story about friendship, but if you want to read it that way that's fine, but they have good hearts, everyone's kinda dumb, fluff it is, short but sweet, the people have voted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassykins/pseuds/Kassykins
Summary: Stretch loves his little brother, he really does. In fact, he's probably one of the coolest people the skeleton knows, bar none. Even if he can be a little... thoughtless. Like the time he got lost chasing a cat. Or the time he got even more lost chasing a flock of birds on his bike. Or the time he broke his arm trying to do a handstand. On the roof.Recently, his brother has made a new friend - a bizarre human who has, rather worryingly, earned themselves the moniker of 'Reckless' due to their extreme sport loving lifestyle, which includes jumping out of planes and off waterfalls, and driving irresponsibly fast on dirt roads in bear-infested woods.Stretch thought he worried about his brother before, but when thoughtless and reckless get mixed together, he realises his worries (and headaches) have only just begun.This work is set in the same universe as the rest of the Love? It's Complicated series, but it's not necessary to have read those in order to understand this, as it's a standalone work.





	1. Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of Love? For Real? I asked people if they wanted to have a break from the drama with a short fluffy story with the Swap bros, or dive headlong into the next drama with the OG skeleboys, and fluff won out over all. Don't worry, lovers of drama - The Burning Mountain will come soon enough.

It was close to three in the morning. Stretch was having trouble sleeping, just to keep things interesting, so was reading a book on the sofa, when there was a chaotic pounding on the front door. Rather than being alarmed, the skeleton merely sighed, closing his book and went to answer it. The human on the other side grinned at him like a lunatic, the arm of his passed out little brother slung over their shoulder.

"Guess who got drunk!!" you yelled, far too loud for this time of night.

"is it you?" Stretch replied.

"Yes! Catch!"

Stretch was sure that to your inebriated mind, you were indeed throwing BB at him, but as you were far more than three sheets to the wind, it was actually more of a very careful, clumsy shuffling. Stretch took his brother easily, the little skeleton snoring loudly, before turning his unimpressed gaze back to you. You gave a cheeky salute before stumbling back around and starting unsteadily down the path.

"reckless, where are you going?" he asked, completely deadpan.

"Dude, it's like, a forty minute drive to my house?" you pointed out "I gotta get going if I'm gonna miss the traffic."

Holding his brother in one arm, Stretch immediately grabbed the hood of your jacket.

"you're not driving in this state!"

Your response was just to laugh, the kind of snorting wheeze drunk people make when something is completely hilarious to them and no-one else.

"Oh my god, dude, I was just joking." you told him, leaning back so you were looking at him upside down "I don't even have my keys. I'm gonna walk!"

"it's three in the morning."

"Yeah?"

Stretch just sighed, pulling you by your hood until you were in the house, locking the door behind you.

"sleep it off on the sofa, reckless." he suggested, using his magic to move the book he had been reading.

"WHOOH!" you declared suddenly, making him jump as you threw your hands into the air "SLEEPOVER!"

"SLEEPOVER!" BB concurred, apparently not having been quite as asleep as he seemed "I'M MAKING SMORES!"

"no you're not!"

"Horror movie marathon!" you yelled.

"Yes!"

"no!"

"Popcorn!"

"Smores!"

"oh my god, you two!"

Luckily for Stretch, you and BB were far too drunk to even consider such a complicated, multi-step plan such as attaining popcorn, passing out on the sofa shortly after your proclamation in a pile of limbs and bones. The night wasn't over for Stretch, however, as he spent most of it in the bathroom with either you or his brother as you yelled for Huey into the porcelain throne. The sun was already rising by the time he finally went to bed, more tired than ever and unable to shift the smell of vomit from his nose.

* * *

 

When Stretch woke up, it was to the scent of burning. That could only mean one thing - BB was making breakfast. And since you had stayed the night... you enjoyed trying all sorts of weird food combinations, which - while it made his little brother happy to have someone who was always willing to eat his food - wasn't exactly doing anything to improve lil' Blueberry's cooking skills. Stretch could already smell beef, bacon, paprika and... something sweet. Chutney? Golden syrup? Looked like he was going to be grabbing breakfast at Muffet's again.

He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, running exhausted hands down his face, before he headed downstairs, where the smell was even worse. Sure enough, BB was at the stove and you were at the table, eating what seemed to be a mince, jam, and glitter taco. You didn't even make a face as you took another bite, giving him a hungover salute by way of greeting.

"Morning Papy!" BB greeted "Sleep well?"

"not really." he grumbled.

"Well, breakfast is ready!" he went on "Do you want tea or coffee?"

"neither, i'm not staying."

"Oh..."

God, there was that disappointment again. It seemed to be all he was getting from his brother these days.

"Yeah, we gotta hurry up!" you suddenly announced, wolfing down the rest of your... breakfast.

"Right!" BB perked up "We're going quad biking!"

"it's raining." Stretch pointed out as he glanced out of the window.

"It's more fun in the rain." you insist as you put your plate in the sink "But wear something waterproof, you don't want to get sick."

"do you have something like that, bro?"

"I wasn't talking to him."

"eh?"

With a toothy grin that was the definition of 'shit-eating', you clasped Stretch on the shoulder.

" _We_ are going quad biking." you told him "The three musketeers!"

"It's gonna be so much fun!" BB practically screamed, jumping off the step-stool he used to reach the hob and throwing off his apron "Papy, I'm totally going to beat you!"

Stretches stomach bottomed out. He really didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to do anything. BB, however, seemed super into it, talking at a million miles an hour about how much fun it was going to be, how glad he was that Stretch was coming with them. Your eyes hadn't left him at all, knowing lilt to your smile, and you patted him on the shoulder when you saw the defeat in his eyes.

"Wear something you don't mind getting muddy." you recommended before literally racing BB to see who would get to the bathroom first.

* * *

  

"so we just drove for two hours so we could drive around a muddy field for an hour, then drive two hours back?"

"Yup."

"Sure did!"

Stretch just sighed, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie as the member of staff on duty measured his brother to see if he could use one of the adult bikes, or would need one of the kids ones. BB tried to stand on his tiptoes, but this wasn't the staffers first rodeo, and he gently pushed him back down. However, he did concede that he was - only just - tall enough.

"BB, helmet." you called, tossing the little skel the object.

"Papy, helmet!" he echoed, tossing it to Stretch, who just turned it over in his hands for a bit.

"maybe i'll just wait for you guys here." he suggested "not feeling particularly speedy today."

"You can have two people on a bike, right?" you asked the staffer, who nodded "Great! You can ride with me."

Why were you guys being so insistent about this? BB practically dragged him by the hand from the office to the garage where the bikes were, not giving him any time to drag his feet. After a safety talk (where the staffer referred to you as 'Reckless', so clearly you had been here a few times before), you and BB mounted your quad bikes, and Stretch shambled onto the back of yours, settling his grip on your waist.

At least humans were soft. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend he was hugging a pillow. At home. Where he'd rather be.

"if there's any bears, you're not going to chase them, right?" he asked, half hoping to annoy you so you'd kick him off.

"Relax, man, bears are asleep this time of year." you assured in an off-the-cuff fashion before pausing "Well... most bears."

Without any other warning, you were off. The cold, fresh air hit him first, and he realised it had stopped raining while you had been inside, the petrichor almost suffocating as you barrelled up the well worn forest path. You really lived up to your name - the speed limit was more of a suggestion to you, it seemed. Hell, the laws of physics were more of a suggestion to you, and you somehow managed to get a quad bike with two adult riders on it airborne by flying over dirt-compacted roots. _Twice._ You and BB swerved and lapped around each other, throwing quips and friendly insults as you dodged trees and bushes.

"Who taught you how to drive, your grandma?" you yelled over the screech and rumble of the engines.

"No, _your_ grandma!" was BB's response before bursting into a loud cackle and speeding off.

You laughed as well, pulling back the throttle and giving chase. Stretch just sighed. You might have noticed, as you glanced back for the briefest of moments. It didn't slow you down, however, and you and BB crossed a small bridge over a dirty wild river, the mud becoming deeper and wetter as you raced closer to the side of a large lake.

"Hey, Stretch!" you yelled.

"what?" he replied.

"Every hear a berry scream?"

"huh?"

Before Stretch could get too confused, you suddenly shot forward, headed straight for what he could already tell from here was a very deep, very runny mud puddle, and sped through it just as BB pulled up beside you, covering him head to toe in the watery slurry. His scandalised scream was so loud and high-pitched, it startled a loud laugh out of Stretch.

"AURGH!!" BB screeched "RECKLESS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

You cackled like a maniac, zooming off, forcing Stretch to tighten his grip on your waist. With that one sudden bark of glee, something inside Stretch broke. Or maybe it lifted, but very suddenly. Either way, things just didn't seem so bad as they did before.

The scenery around here was beautiful, and the way the sun hit the calm water of the lake made the tall skeleton consider coming back one afternoon with a fishing rod and a boat. The air was clean and crisp, catching on the loose edges on his clothes and flowing all through his bones, making him feel more awake than he had for a while. Hearing BB laugh, being so loud, warmed his soul down to it's very core. Your driving was - appropriately - reckless, with lots of skids and jumps, but now the seal was broken he found himself getting into it, gasping and laughing at the sudden turns and landings. He noticed your head turning ever so slightly back to him whenever he let out a chuckle or snicker, but he didn't care any more.

Despite himself, he was having fun.

You were all back at the garage before he knew it, leaving him a little disappointed. Just as you climbed off, you were full body tackled by BB, who threw you to the ground with a righteous scream and started grabbing fistfuls of mud to smother you in. You let out a theatrical yelp before playfully wrestling with him in the mud of the yard, both of you getting further covered. The staffer just came out and inspected the bikes for damage, ignoring the two of you entirely.

Spying something useful at the side of the building, Stretch wandered over and picked it up, malicious grin lighting his face when you and BB both let out a high-pitch shriek as the freezing water of the hose hit you.

"PAPY!" BB squealed, trying in vain to shield himself from the spray "PAPY NO!"

"papy yes." 

He proceeded to get tackled by the both of you, covering him in mud as well, and the poor staffer just drove the bikes back to the shed as the three of you tussled in the dirt.

* * *

 

It felt a lot later than it was, the winter sun setting behind the trees as you drove back to town. Stretch had fallen asleep on the back seat, wrapped up in one of the towels you kept in your car, while BB finished peeling off his wet, dirty socks and dried his feet before pulling on the clean spares he always kept in your car. The warm, dry feeling against his bones was comforting, since between his hangover and the exhaustion of the day, he wasn't exactly feeling his best. You were driving, of course, towel wrapped around your shoulders like the worlds least fashionable cape.

BB took a moment to look in the rear view mirror, making sure his big brother really was asleep, before he actually said what was on his mind.

"Hey, Reckless?" he started.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for today. I know you didn't want to go out, but... I think Papy's feeling much better."

"Don't worry about it, bone bro." you tell him, like the cool guy you are "Your problems are my problems, y'know? That's what being best friends means."

"I wish he would talk to me more." BB sighed, looking at his brother again "Instead of letting it get this bad."

"Maybe it's a 'big brother' thing." you suggested "Besides, it seems like a family issue to me."

"Ouch." he chuckled, but didn't take any offence, as he knew your ribbing came from a place of love "I'm getting better, aren't I?"

"You want to talk about why you really got drunk last night?" you pried.

He shut up at that. You were very astute when it mattered. He knew you would let it drop if he asked you to, but you would also remember it forever.

"I just... didn't want to have any dreams." 

"You taking your meds?"

"Reckless..." BB sighed.

"Sans." you whined back "How many times do I have to tell you? If the pills aren't working for you-"

"Go back and get different ones." he finished for you "I know, I just... I feel like I'm bugging them, like they're going to get sick of me or think I'm lying."

"They won't." you were sure, pausing as you waited in vain for him to continue "You want me to go with you?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine." you concede as you change gear "But dinner's on you."

"Grillby's?" BB suggested knowingly.

"Is there anywhere else to eat in this town?" 

* * *

 

To his surprise, Stretch woke up in his own bed. He felt disgusting, crusty with mud and dried hose water, but also pretty good, like he can breathe clearly after a long time of being congested. A short shower and clean clothes sorts out the rest. Passing the living room, Stretch spied the tv is still on, some cheesy horror movie playing at a low volume. He spotted the opportunity for shenanigans as he peered over the sofa, seeing you lying on your back watching the screen, and BB lying on your belly top down, doing the same. Silent as a shadow, he rolled over the back of the sofa and landed on the two of you, eliciting a half second of surprised screaming and the kind of loud whines only little brothers are capable of.

"PAPY!!!"

"Dude!" you play along, but you're still laughing.

"yeah, bro?" Stretch answered, leaning back as if to answer him, but realistically just squishing him even further.   

"Papy, get off me!" BB moaned.

"get off what?"

"Me!"

"what about you?"

"Get off!"

"get what?"

"PAPY!!!"

"what are we watching?" Stretch asked, showing off the source of his nickname as he scooped some popcorn from the bowl on the floor.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" BB shrieked, pounding his little fists on the sofa "And stop laughing!"

You don't stop laughing for a while, and eventually BB calmed down, the three of you watching the rest of the movie in this odd parfait of aching limbs and tired eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks! Well, the votes are in from the end of Love? For Real?, and it seems like people need a fluff break. It's only going to be three chapters, so don't expect any kind of deep story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> As always, all comments are more than welcome!


	2. BB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Good to see so many familiar names popping up, even though I don't expect this one to be as popular as the last two were. It's quite a different story, since there's no overarching plots or drama or even an antagonist, so I'm curious to know what people think about it.
> 
> I've always been a fan of 4-koma comics like Azumanga Daioh and Sunshine Sketch, and that's kind of the feeling I'm going for? Although maybe with a little Shoulder-a-coffin Kuro thrown in there too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway!

He fucked up. But it wasn't his fault! He had seen this really cool animal - he didn't even know what it was, but it was really cool! And well, he had followed it. Into the woods. For a few hours. Alone. And now, with the animal long gone, BB realised how hopelessly, horribly lost he was.

Papy was never going to let him hear the end of this.

The diminutive skel walked nervously around the forest, looking desperately for a path, a campsite, an electrified fence manned by rottweilers with bees in their mouths... any sign of civilisation at all! But there was nothing in all directions - just trees, moss and strange noises. The afternoon was wearing on, and BB wasn't ashamed to admit he was getting a little concerned. Not scared, though! Never scared! He was the great and magnificent Sans, he was never scared!

He leapt almost a foot into the air when a sudden alarmed yelp rang through the forest.

Okay, maybe he was a little scared...

Wait! A yelp! That means a person, right? Right! BB zeroed in on the sound, heading in that direction. The sound of struggling and swearing got louder and louder, until finally he found the source.

It was a human, hanging upside down from a tree by their ankle, which had been caught in a noose trap. They were trying desperately to free themselves, but they couldn't hold themselves up long enough to cut the rope. They should do more crunches! BB tried not to laugh when they accidentally dropped their knife, letting their arms fall down in defeat with a frustrated sigh. The ' _snerk_ ' that left his mouth caught the humans attention, however, and they struggled to turn themselves to look at him.

"Hey!" the human greeted happily "A person! Fancy doing me a solid?"

"What are you even doing?" BB asked as he stepped closer, not able to hide his amused smile.

"I wanted to see if I could make a snare." they dismissed with an upside down shrug "The good news is that I can! The bad news is also that I can."

BB laughed, which seemed to be what they were aiming for, as they held a hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Reckless."

"I can see that."

"Oh!" you declared "You saw the opportunity and you took it! I like you already!" 

"I'm Sans, but people call me BB." he responded as he shook the offered hand.

"What's 'BB' short for?" you pried.

"I'd rather not say."

"Fair enough." you conceded "Do you think you could help me get down? I'm starting to see stars..."

"Sure, one sec." he agreed, taking a few steps back and summoning a sharp bone "In return, could you help me get back to town? I'm kind of lost..."

"Sure!" you echoed, flashing him a thumbs up.

Only from his point of view, it was a thumbs down, so you quickly amended it, making him laugh again. BB threw the bone, cutting the rope in one fell swoop, and with a sudden alarmed swear, you braced yourself for the incoming pain of smacking head first into the forest floor. When it didn't come, you opened one eye, only to find yourself surrounded in the glow of blue magic. BB put you back on your feet, and you took a moment to let the blood rush back to the rest of your body.

"Wow, that's useful!" you gasped "Thanks, bone bro!"

"You're welcome, Reckless. So, the exit?"

"Right! This way."

You swayed a little, disoriented, but pulled yourself together and the led the way back to civilisation. BB followed without a second thought, which seemed to catch you off-guard.

"You're awfully trusting of someone you just met upside down in the middle of the woods." you noted "That's... a little concerning."

"I'm an optimist." he admitted.

"So what were you doing that got you so lost, buddy boy?"

BB proceeded to tell you all about the cool animal he saw, sparing none of the details in hopes that you would know what it was. It seemed like you did, but it only made you go pale.

"That, uh... that sounds like a skinwalker..." you explained, taking a glance around the forest "You say it ran away from you, blue bronco?"

"Wow, cool!" BB declared, never having heard of such an animal before "What are skinwalkers?! Where do they live? What do they eat?!"

"I'll tell you in the car." you said cryptically, speeding up "Let's not dawdle, babirusa."

"Oh my god, it's 'blueberry'!" he practically yelled, seeing exactly what you were doing "Happy now?! What even is a 'babirusa'?!"

"It's an Indonesian deer pig." you explained, laughing when you saw the pout on his face "But seriously? Why 'blueberry'?"

"It's something my cousins came up with." he sighed "You can laugh now."

"I won't laugh." you promised "Someone who's earned themselves the nickname 'Reckless' really can't judge anyone else!"

BB found himself liking you a lot. He had always been a good judge of character - despite what Papy said! - and before the two of you had even reached your car, he was certain you were going to be great friends! You chatted easily, and you had a great energy to you which BB really connected with. When he found a Napstaton CD in your humble little car, that only solidified his decision.

"Oh my god, I was at that concert too!" he enthused, clutching the signed CD to his chest "Did you see the lunatic that climbed the scaffolding?!"

"That was me!"

"No way!"

When _the best ever_ song came on, BB didn't hesitate to start singing as you drove along the country roads. After a moment of introspection, he might have felt silly or at least self-conscious, but you were singing as well, which instantly turned the situation from awkward into _awesome_. When the other _best song ever_ came on, the two of you only sung louder. 

Despite having been so concerned about getting home before, BB saw the opportunity for an epic friendship and decided to grab for it, inviting you to Grillby's for a drink to say thanks for the lift. His heart soared when you agreed, and soon the two of you were sat outside in the beer garden, BB ordering his usual as you looked over the menu.

As a pint of BB's usual was laid on the table in front of him, he glanced at you quickly to gauge your reaction.

"Dude..."

And here it comes, he thought, the 'c' word.

That word being 'can't'.

'you can't do that, sans, you're not big enough', or 'you can't drink that, sans, it'll make you sick' were two of his most hated phrases, and ones that were trotted out with infuriating frequency.

"Do you live close enough to walk home?" you asked him, pointing to his drink.

Huh... no 'c' word.

"I do!" he confirmed "It's just ten minutes away!"

"Ah, I'm jealous." you sighed "They have passion fruit cider here. I want it so bad, but I have to drive."

BB sipped on his pint thoughtfully a moment. Papy wouldn't be happy, but... everything was going so well thus far...

"Do..." he started, getting your attention "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Nah, I have the day off." you confirmed "Why?"

"Why don't you stay at my place?" he suggested "I'm sure my brother won't mind."

That was a lie. Papy would probably mind a lot, considering he had only just met you.

When you suddenly got up from your seat and marched purposefully into the bar, BB thought he had overstepped himself. You really had only just met, after all, he really was being too friendly, and...

His growing fears were put to rest when you reappeared with a tray, upon which was a whole pitcher of passion fruit cider, two glasses and a large serving of burgers and chips.

"What are your feelings on tequila?" you asked as you sat down.

* * *

 

From those humble beginnings in the woods, a friendship exactly as epic and rewarding as BB had hoped for had developed. You never once used the 'c' word with him - if anything, you did everything in your power to defy it. Can't scuba-dive because skeletons don't float? Nah, dude, all you need is inflatables and a leash! Can't ski because he's not heavy enough to create enough friction on the snow? Bro, they make kids ski's for a reason! Can't go skydiving since he's got no flesh to buffer the wind and slow his fall? Tandem skydive!!

Not that everyday was high octane action. BB was still, well, himself. The first time he had to cancel plans because he was sick, you had just told him to get better and let it go, but by the fourth time he could tell you were getting annoyed. The fifth time, when you turned up on a windy day with two surfboards and a winning smile, only to find BB feverish and leaking magic from every orifice, he was sure you were going to ditch him then and there.

"Sorry, Reckless..." he wheezed, voice hoarse and weak "Maybe next time."

"Sure, I understand." you had said, but he could tell from your tone how disappointed you were "Just focus on getting better, okay?"

BB felt like slime as he closed the door. Why did he have to be so weak? You were going to get bored and ditch him, just like Alphys did!

( _Alphys didn't ditch you,_ a more sensible voice in his head insisted, _she's got babies now, she just can't hang out like she used to._ ) 

He ignored the voice, too sick and emotional for something an inconvenient as logic, and collapsed onto the sofa to go back to sleep. He wasn't sure how long he was there before there was another knock on the door, but it must have been longer than it seemed, as you stood there in comfortable clothes with a bag slung over your shoulder. Was it seriously the next day already?

"Are you ready?" you asked him with a smile.

"... Ready for what?" he rasped.

"Um, for our epic weekend of watching movies and eating stodgy food on the couch, of course!" you answered.

BB just blinked at you. 

Truthfully, he didn't remember much about that weekend, since he was in and out of consciousness, but he knew you were there, sitting on the floor beside the sofa he was sleeping on, making sure he took his meds and rubbing his back as he threw up in the bathroom. He vaguely recalled you and Papy playing some kind of racing game at 2am when his brother got back from work, kicking each other in the leg to try and distract each other, but that might have been a fever dream.

After that weekend, being sick was no longer an excuse to not hang out. To his unending joy, plans never again got cancelled, only changed. Can't go racing dirt bikes because of a mysterious inner ear infection? Sounds like the perfect opportunity for an NTT marathon! Gotta pass on the Halloween party because he won't stop vomiting? Bone bro, we are going to watch _so many_ horror movies! Can't face going outside for any reason because of the clawing depression that sits on his soul like a layer of black tar indeterminably pulling him down into an endless abyss from which he might never escape? Nah, dude, open those curtains, I'm gonna tell you jokes until you snort milk outta your nose. Not drinking milk? Challenge accepted!

BB's worrywart brother was less certain about how much he liked you. On the one hand, he ended up having a lot of fun himself whenever you were around, but on the other... well, you had earned the nickname 'Reckless' for a reason.

Which is exactly why Papy was here, on this frigid new years day, leaning into his hoodie to protect himself from the wind blowing in off the grey, unwelcoming ocean.

"i thought you were pulling my leg." he admitted, casting wary glances to the other people on the beach who were stripped off to their swimwear "people actually do this?"

"Every year!" you confirmed, sealing up the last of BB's inflatables "Changed your mind about coming in?"

"absolutely not."

"Your loss, man." you laughed, pulling off your own clothes "Watch our stuff, okay? Ready, BB?"

"Hell yeah!" he confirmed, floats securely on his arms and lifesaver around his hips.

"Hell yeah!" you echoed, turning and running full sprint into the waves.

"oh my god, they're actually doing it." Papy exasperated, watching the humans frolic in the ice cold winter sea "they're all nuts."

BB wasn't going to be left behind, taking his own running start and jumping into the surf.

God damn, this water was cold! As a skeleton, he already had a limited understanding of temperature, so for him to feel it this keenly - he couldn't imagine how icy it must be for you! As other humans screamed and ran around the frigid waves, BB pulled his feet up and let the tide and thrashing throw him around a bit, his lifesaver and floats keeping him safe above the water. It was fun, in a knowing-you're-actually-completely-safe kind of way, to lose control like this for a while.

When he'd had his fun, he put his feet back down and stretched his toes out to find the ground below.

Only... he didn't.

He stretched himself further, swiping his legs back and forth to find any kind of purchase, but was met with nothing but water.

Ah.

AH.

He was out of his depth, quite literally, and since bones don't exactly make for good paddles, swimming back to shore wasn't an option either.

Before he could start to panic, however, a sturdy human hand grabbed his lifesaver.

"Where you going?" you teased, probably knowing perfectly well how close he had come to freaking out "Nowhere!"

The little skeleton let out a relieved laugh. Of course he was perfectly safe.

"C'mon, let's get out." you suggest "I'm starting to lose the feeling in my legs."

"Says the person I had to drag out of the water in August." BB joked, once again pulling up his legs and letting himself be hauled back to the beach.

"The water was warm then!" you protested.

Papy was already waiting at the beach with your large fluffy towels in his hands, handing them over as you jumped and rubbed your arms to warm up.

"that's the weirdest thing you've ever done." he criticised "which for you is saying something."

"Rude!" you gasped theatrically "It's tradition! We're greeting the new year by washing away the cobwebs, and-!"

"yyyeah, still weird." Papy interrupted, grabbing the towel on your shoulders and pulling it over your head "if BB gets pneumonia, i'm going to kill you."

"Think you can take me?" you played along "Bring it, I'll kick your ass."

The playful banter continued as you all piled into the car, throwing the heating up to it's maximum as you drove home.

"What do you guys want to eat?" you asked.

"anything but grillby's." Papy insisted " _again_."    

"Ooh!" BB declared as he was struck by inspiration "You know what we should do?!"

"What?"

"That thing they do in anime on new year!" he suggested "The special food!"

"Osechi?" you confirmed "Hell yeah, let's do it! We can stop by that Japanese supermarket in Chinatown on the way back."

"that actually sound pretty good..." Papy pondered.

"I can already think of great ways to improve it!" BB announced "Like glitter!"

"Tequila fried squid!" you agreed.

"what do you two have against edible food?!" Papy cried, practically holding his despairing head in his hands as the two of you continued to name ~~grotesque abominations~~ fantastic amendments to what was sure to turn out to be a very expensive dinner.


	3. Reckless

You sat stiffly on the chair, the familiar face of your doctor in front of you. You were a bundle of anxiety, and if someone were to move the seat from under you, you might just stay in this position from tension alone.

"You're absolutely sure?" you asked the doctor.

"One hundred percent." they confirmed "We weren't taking any risks this time. Every test came back negative - it was just a run-of-the-mill cyst."

You let out the breath you had been holding for the past week, almost crying in relief. 

_You couldn't go through that again..._

The doctor gave you a moment to collect yourself before leading you out, congratulating you on your swift action in coming in for tests, and reminding you to watch out for the symptoms in the future. When you opened the office door, you saw BB stood rigid on the other side of the hall, waiting for you, looking just as tense as you had felt. It was a relief, having someone else here. Even though everything turned out okay this time, you were glad you asked him to come with you.

He looked up, those big blue eyes of his fearful and expectant.

"Negative." you confirmed, but it almost came out like a sigh "Just a cyst."

BB's eyes immediately erupted into those wonderful star shapes as he squealed for joy, throwing his arms around you. You hugged him back, feeling the tension drain from you like sand in an hourglass - slowly, in measured increments. It still terrified you, how close you had come to going through that hell all over again.

"We should do something to celebrate!" the skel declared as he released you "Blow off some steam!"

"Hell yeah." you agreed "Let's get out of this hospital, at any rate."

You knew not everyone in the waiting room is going to get good news today, so you didn't want to celebrate in front of them. BB practically skipped down the hallway, and with every step you took, you felt the weight of mortality ease up a little more.

"Any ideas of what you want to do?" you asked him.

"My suggestion!" he declared proudly "We go down the arcade, eat a bus-load of greasy food, then go down Grillby's for a pint!"

"How's that for a slice of fried gold." you agreed "Let's go waste some money!"

"Whooo!"

* * *

The arcade was quiet, but it was a Thursday, and the schools hadn't let out yet. BB's favourites were of course the crane games, as he was certain he'd figured out a fool-proof method to get what he wanted. You had a feeling that method may involve magic, but since the games are rigged anyway, you figured evening the playing field is only fair. You played co-op in a few shooting games, went head-to-head in some racing ones, and even competed for the highest score in some of the retro games. It's like being a teenager again, only you could go and get drunk afterwards! Legally!

"Oh my god, come oooooon!" BB whined as you dragged him to one last game "I'm sooooo hungry!"

"Dude, if we don't go on this now, then by the time we've eaten all the kids will be out of school, and we'll have to wait in line forever!" you reminded him "I'm sure your tum tum can last ten more minutes."

"You don't know that." he countered "I might die. I could dust right now. Then what would you tell Papy?"

You just laughed and shook your head as you rounded the corner to where the DDR machines were. Suddenly, BB grabbed your hand and pulled you back, hiding behind one of the other machines.

"Oh my god!" he hissed.

Leaning over his shoulders, you looked at the machines - that's very unmistakably Stretch on the DDR, and floating beside him is a flamboyant looking pink ghost.

"Papy said he was busy today!" BB grumbled, puffing his cheeks out as he sulked "That liar!"

"It's not like we told him what was up." you excused, resting your arms on the top of his head "Besides, it kinda looks like he's on a date."

BB startled, as if only just realising Stretch wasn't alone.

"Oh my god, that's Hapstablook!" he whispered in delight "He _is_ on a date!"  

"Wanna stalk him?"

"Absolutely!"

"Activating incognito mode."

"Mode activated!"

Just like that, the two of you pretended to be playing the game you were hiding behind, while really you were watching Stretch and his date on the machine.

There was no sensible reason to stalk him, of course - he was a grown skeleton with a good head on his shoulders - but, well, your nickname wasn't 'sensible'. Besides, what kind of little brother would BB be if he didn't stalk his brother when he was on a date?

It seemed Hapstablook was only interested in the DDR machines, as once they were done with them the two left the arcade. You were sure you and BB were getting funny looks as you darted into alleyways and hid behind bins and cars, but you had stopped caring about the stares of others years ago.

"They're going into the cafe!" BB realised with a gasp "Reckless, I'm still hungry!"

"Alright, let's go in here." you conceded, pointing to the fast food joint across the street "We'll sit at the window so we can see when they leave."

You stake out seats while BB got the food. Stretch and the ghost - Hapstablook, was it? - were sitting on a table outside, sipping on a fancy looking tea. Stretch was smoking a cigarette while Hapstablook munched on delicate little ghost sandwiches. The two of them laugh about something.

"Y'know." you said to BB as he returned with the food "It never occurred to me that your brother would be a good date. It looks like they're having fun."

"He's a real dark horse." BB agreed, handing you your food "He's thoughtful when he wants to be, and he's had a crush on Hapstablook for a while now."

"Think we might be ruining his chances by tailing them?"

"Nah." he was sure, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

When Stretch and his date left the cafe, the two of you quickly stuffed the rest of your food into your mouths and gave chase. 

Despite being incorporeal, Hapstablook seemed to enjoy clothes shopping, since he dragged Stretch around several high-end clothes shops, particularly interested in anything pink and sparkly. What a weird choice of date for a chill guy like Stretch...

"Reckless, look!" BB called.

When you looked at him, he had a bright blue feather boa around his neck, a belt with a ridiculous rhinestone buckle around his waist and glittery, neon high heels that he could barely stand in. Despite this, he struck a pose.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Sweet heaven... you just knew he'd be doing duck lips if he could. You burst out laughing and immediately pulled out your phone to take pictures. He did several poses for you, adding a wide brimmed sun hat and long gloves that didn't even come close to fitting him. Seeing Stretch and Hapstablook leaving, you quickly threw the items back on the shelves and followed them. In the next shop, you were the one to dress up, with massive square sunglasses, a scarf three times longer than you were tall, and a massive plastic bag that looked like it could have come from Ikea, but for some reason cost a few hundred. You actually did do the duck lips as BB took pictures.

In the third shop... nothing even had a price on, but everything looked to expensive you didn't dare even look at it too hard. Luckily, the dating pair didn't stay long either, going to promenade in the park instead.

"Man, that ice cream looks good." BB thought as the two of you hid behind a bush "I want some."

"Let's wait until they're a little further away." you suggested "I feel like rocky road."

"Bubblegum and sherbet!"

Once you had acquired your ice creams, you once again went looking for Stretch and his date. The two were sat on the edge of the fountain, the sun setting behind the trees and dying everything orange. The two of them were laughing, but you were too far away to hear what they were saying.

"Looks romantic." you pondered.

"Who knew Papy had moves?" BB agreed, fishing around in his pockets and pulling out an elastic band.

Before you could ask what he planned to do with it, he launched it at his brother, hitting him right in the head. With a stifled laugh, the two of you jumped behind the bushes, covering your mouths. Stretch looked so confused, rubbing his skull and looking around to see where the elastic band had come from.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Dare you, dare you, double dare you!" BB snickered, handing you another elastic band.

And just like that, it was on. When Stretch and Hapstablook got up from the fountain, you managed to nail him on the back of the head, quickly diving into the bushes again when he spun around. Standing in line for movie tickets is when BB got him next, the two of you ducking behind a car. You got him in line for popcorn. When you and BB snuck into the cinema behind them and picked seats higher up, BB got him on the head one last time before you got too distracted by the film.

So distracted, in fact, that by the time it ended, you had forgotten what you were doing here in the first place, strolling out casually with everyone else.

"I liked it!" BB announced "The romance was really sweet!"

"Eh, I don't really like romance in my zombie movies." you confessed.

"hey, guys..."

You both froze with horrid realisation. Not only had you forgotten what you had been doing, but you had been caught. Could you play it off?

You turned to Stretch, who looked at you both with a face like a slapped arse. Without a word, he held up the elastic bands.

"Ah, shit."

"Run!"

You both bolted for the door, Stretch hot on your heels. You vaguely heard Hapstablook burst into laughter as you ran down the street.

* * *

Hapstablook had a good sense of humour. Their laughter was loud over the noise of Grillby's as the four of you sat in a booth, cracking wise and drinking the night away. Stretch had calmed down eventually, mostly when he got bored of chasing the two of you, but he still had a few barbed comments for you.    

"Ah, c'mon, it was funny!" BB insisted.

"i'll remind you of that next time you have a date." his big brother promised.

"I think it's sweet." Hapstablook assured "Like something out of a movie!"

"yeah yeah." Stretch sighed "You weren't the one getting hit in the head every five minutes."

BB responded by flicking another elastic band at him. If looks could kill, your best friend would be dust. Hapstablook just laughed again.

You couldn't help but laugh as well. 


End file.
